


What About Little Bruce?

by PhantomStorm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Clark wants to know what his boyfriend was like as a kid.Bruce obviously doesn't want to talk about it.





	1. Chapter 1

It was after a mission that got Clark wondering. He brought these thoughts to the only person who would  _answer_ him. Alfred.

"Alfred? Are you here?" Clark called as he entered the Batcave. "Ah, Master Kent. To what do I owe this pleasure?" came the crisp reply of Bruce's trusted butler. "I was wondering," Clark began as he narrowly avoided tripping on Bruce's stuff. Honestly, his cave was a mess, what would he do without Alfred? "What was Bruce like as a child?" Alfred stopped. A small smile graced the older man's face.

"What do you wish to know about sir, Master Kent?"

Clark blinked. He didn't think the butler would be so willing. "Uh...well. How about how he acted? Like, was he a troublemaker? Or-" Alfred barked out a laugh. "Troublemaker Master Kent? He was the epitome of trouble. The young Master was a genius from the start. Building things to aid him in his schemes." Alfred had a fond smile as he sat down in his chair. He gestured for Clark to sit.

Clark took one of the empty chairs and placed it out of the way of anything and Alfred began.

Bruce limped in 2 hours later and saw Alfred surrounded by the Justice League sitting avidly and listening to something Alfred was saying. They all burst out laughing as Alfred made some big hand motions.

Bruce growled quietly and stalked over to one side of the cave silently. He scaled the walls and perched himself right above the group. Straining to hear the conversation he picked up a few words that almost made him lose his balance. 

"The young Master was the nicest boy I had ever met. He had a persona of arrogance, that he claimed no one could crack. I proved the young Master wrong."

Bruce scoffed softly, but, knowing Clark. He heard it and glanced up. Superman visibly paled. "H...hey Bruce..." The entire team's heads shot up so quickly. Diana and Arthur smirked. Barry paled and began shifting nervously. Hal just burst out laughing. Alfred, on the other hand, didn't even blink, he merely hoisted himself up and went to grab Bruce's change of clothes.

"Welcome back Master Wayne, how was the city tonight?"

"You know how it was Alfred," Bruce grumbled. He leaped off of his perch and landed without a sound on the ground. 

"What have you told them, Alfred?"

"Oh, nothing much sir."

Bruce growled, "I highly doubt that."

The entire group had the audacity to laugh.

Could this night get any worse?


	2. Don't jinx yourself Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this night get any worse?
> 
> Yes.  
> Yes, it could.

Could this night get any worse? (Bad choice of words Bruce)

Yes.

Yes, it could. (of course, I mean, what did you expect? You literally asked the world to curse you. Jeez Bruce)

 

Just as Bruce began to remove his cowl, an alarm went off. Alfred looked over and reported, "Ah, the Joker has escaped and is wreaking havoc upon Gotham again sir." Bruce groaned. He turned and began to exit the cave.

"Wouldn't you like some backup, sir? Since Master Damian is on his holiday?" 

"No," Bruce grumbled. "Sir," Alfred said sternly. The entire team froze at that voice, even Superman, jeez Alfred was one scary Butler. Except for Bruce, of course, it seemed he had a death wish. "I don't need backup Alfred, it's just Joker."

"Yes, it is, and you know that he will have something new up his sleeve  _sir._ " Bruce sighed, "Fine, pick one of them." "Perfect," Alfred grinned slightly, a mischevious glint in his eye. "Master Allen, would you kindly assist Master Wayne?" Both men whipped around to stare at Alfred in shock. "M...Me sir?" Barry gulped. "Yes, I believe that you, Master Allen, would be an excellent help against The Joker, and an asset to Master Wayne." Barry's eyes shone at Alfred's praise, whilst Bruce seethed behind the oblivious young man.

Arthur snickered, knowing full well that Bruce could not handle Barry's energy. Diana clapped Barry on the back and congratulated him, the others following suit. Barry zipped out and back in his suit and laughed excitedly, "I get to work with  _Batman!!!"_ Bruce groaned again.

"Let's go kid."

Bruce climbed into the Batmobile and took off, Barry speeding off after him.

The rest of the team watched the fight happen on the big screen and half an hour later Cyborg joined them, bringing along snacks. It was about 1 hour into the encounter that something interesting happened. (well, something extra interesting.)

The Joker had pulled out a weird looking bazooka and fired at Barry, and because he was too busy saving pedestrians, he didn't see it. Batman swooped in, shoving Barry out of the way and getting hit squarely in the chest. He was thrown out of the frame and the League spoke frantically too Alfred. Alfred was amazing on his part, calmly yet quickly readjusting the camera angle to see what had happened to their comrade.

Barry had flashed over in a heartbeat and was frantically shovelling all the debris and garbage bags away. (after zooming Joker back into a containment cell and leaving a very kind note for the officers)

Barry was blocking their view of Bruce, but what he said over the intercom baffled them. "Uh...Bruce, I can call him Bruce now right? Ya, no, he's gonna need a lot smaller clothes."

Diana grabbed the mic first. "Bartholemew Henry Allen, you better tell us what is going on or I swear I will come out there and see for myself." "I'm coming! I'm coming!" and in a flash (hah) he was in the cave once more, with Batman's suit, but no Batman. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur growled. "Did you leave Batman, on the street naked?" Victor choked out. Barry looked confused, "What? No! He's right here! Oh, and Mr. Alfred sir, can you take him? I don't know how to kids." He handed the suit over to Alfred and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

Everyone crowded Barry and began bombarding him with questions while Alfred backed up with the bundle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"Where's Bruce?"

"Are you completely insane? You took Batman's suit!"

"Bruce is gonna kill you, but why'd you leave him naked?"

"Does he have a six-pack?"

Poor Barry, he seemed to be shrinking smaller and smaller in an effort to try and escape the questions. Alfred took this time to unwrap the bundle. He let out a soft gasp. There, in the middle of all the pliable armour was a small mop of black hair. Alfred quickly removed the heavier pieces of armour and out popped a 5-year-old. He had dark ebony locks with hazely-blue eyes.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked faintly, not wanting to alarm the child. The child beamed up at him. "Mom and Dad aren't here Alfred, I'm Bruce! Call me Bruce!"

Alfred's eyes softened and he smiled. "Of course Master Bruce, welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master is used for upper-class kids, so the fact that Alfred does not stop calling Bruce, Master is awesome because that means Alfred sees him still as a kid. Love it! And cuz he does it to everyone else is even better. Sure they don't know, but Bruce and Alfred do. Alfred is the dad of the Justice League! Go Alfred!
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Now What?

The entire Justice league gawked at the 5-year-old.

Diana reacted first. She bent down and scooped him up. Holding him up like the Lion King (but facing her) She smiled widely. Bruce laughed and everyone's hearts melted.  _Even you Arthur, don't deny it._ They all marveled at how the cold, grumpy Batman could become such a giggly bright child. 

"I wanna do something before he turns back!" Barry yelled. Suddenly, Bruce was whisked out of Diana's hands and the two were gone. They returned 10 minutes later. Barry's one arm holding 5 big boxes of doughnuts and his other, holding a little Bruce with-was that...a doughnut? "Turns out, Bruce likes vanilla doughnuts with a thin layer of milk chocolate glaze and sprinkles if he's feeling extra."

The League was stunned.

Alfred chuckled. "How is your treat Master Bruce?"

Bruce smiled. "Barry asked me what kind you liked!" He held out the doughnut to his butler. "That is too much sugar for me too eat. Why don't we share?" Alfred smiled. Bruce nodded seriously and wiggled to be put down. Barry did so quickly before he could drop the child. Bruce marched over to Alfred and somehow split the doughnut into 4 perfect pieces.

He placed 2 into Alfred's hands and began nibbling on his own quarter of the doughnut. 

"Thank you, Master Bruce."

Hal looked confused. "So...That's  _your_ favorite _doughnut?_ Or  _his_ favorite doughnut?"

"His parents rarely brought him out for treats that he enjoyed, so when I brought some for myself I would share with the young Master. Thus leading to my favorites becoming his favorites."

Hal nodded like it made sense.

Barry gave the League 2 boxes and scarfed down an entire box in record time. Opening his second, Barry noticed that Bruce had finished. "Do u' wan 'nother?" Barry mumbled around his doughnut.

"No thank you!" Bruce squeaked. He then trotted off to wash his hands.

Arthur blinked. "I've never seen a kid eat half a dessert and not want more." Alfred smiled. Diana patted the butler on the back, "You were a wonderful influence on him Alfred." "I like to believe so Ms. Prince. I like to believe so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments. Kudos. Much appreciated!


End file.
